Mercenary
by Bibliophobia962
Summary: When you underestimate your opponents and die it sucks right? Well it sucks even more when the teme and cruel one of you group gets to be right about you getting reincarnated. Seriously? Then your sensei it turns out is this world's version of your crazy demon mentor. Why me? Slash SasuNaru and KakaIru.


Mercenary

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own Naruto. For one Neji wouldn't have died and two I (even though he's cool, he's a pervert) would've probably been guilt-tripped into letting Jiraiya alive by my little brother.

Rating: M

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Japanese**_

 _Jutsu_

Warnings: Drugs, Gore, Implied Lemons, Bad Language, Slash, Konoha bashing?, BAMF! Hinata, Evil! Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sensor! Naruto, Red Haired! Naruto, Misunderstood! Gaara, Kakashi as Rinato Sinclair a.k.a. Reborn!

Word Count: 531

A.N.: Okay so this is supposed to be a drabble series about mercenaries reincarnated as team 7 and Hinata but they won't be that good. Another thing is their nicknames for each other I'll put that below. Also this chapter is supposed to provide a background on how they ended up in the Naruto universe. This is my first story with no beta and I'm trying to write another story at the same time. It's a work-in-progress that I will updating when I have a chapter but will try to keep my schedule to on the weekend.

I hope you enjoy!

Ri-Chan

* * *

" I'm in position Empress."

"Good. Proceed to complete phase 2 with King, Princess. And please stick to the plan."

" Only King is allowed to call me that. Bitch." Princess started muttering.

"Did you say something _Princess?"_

" Of course not Empress- _ **sama**_ "

"Good."

Princess went on to the kitchens where he found that day's dinner and put a poison developed by Lady into the last course. It would make it seem as if the Head of the house had a fatal heartache due to the fact it was attuned to his D.N.A. Then of course someone had to see him. The goon started to yell, "Stop! Who the hell are you!?"

Princess started and looked at him. Then shot him in the hand and ran like the hounds of hell were after him. More goons had heard the first one and so were chasing after him while others started scouring the manor to see if anyone else who who wasn't supposed to be there was. Huh I wonder how they came up with that idea. Usually these kind of families are _so stupid._

" _Princess what did you do?"_ Princess shuddered at the three voices in his ear. He replied with the truth.

"Nothing except for getting seen."

"Well we should have suspected something going wrong with the _**dobe**_ " King said as he threw a dagger into some goon's throat and cut off another's head.

"Shut up King- _ **teme**_."

"I think he's right" Lady agreed while kicking one guy into another

"Seriously Lady. You hate him, why would you agree with him?" He whined.

" Cause you're acting like an idiot dear."

"Yeah you are." Empress retorted while using her thread to slice a man into pieces.

Princess wished he could answer but as he was trying to escape he couldn't at the moment. Then he fell face first onto King who backed up into Empress who fell onto Lady as they were surrounded by all the henchman of the family. The leader of the family followed by his right hand man came to the front of the horde and asked, " Who is your leader?" while twisting his mustache.

Empress stepped forward and proclaimed, "I am Empress of the Sun Mercenaries." While talking she blew poison into his face. The leader started and it ended up being too much for him due to the poison. After the right hand man saw what happened he somehow correctly deduced it to be the mercenaries. Then again this whole family was strangely smart. Oh well. The mercenaries stood back to back ready to fight to the death as they were overwhelmed with numbers even for them.

Princess smirked. "Well it was nice working with you guys. I bet you'll burn in Hell with me."

"I'm too beautiful for Hell", Empress stated. "I think in Heaven I'll have a nice cigarette and a whisky on the rocks waiting for me."

"Don't you guys know reincarnation is the best? In my next life I'll just be born rich and be able to laze around all day." Lady retorted.

King just sighed and said,"Whatever happens I just know we'll be stuck together."

The others just nodded and rushed to their deaths.

* * *

A.N. So that happened. I hope you like this chapter and I will try to have another up soon.

Oh and here's who is who. Though I bet you guess king and princess

Empress - Sakura

King - Sasuke

Princess - Naruto

Lady - Hinata

Sneak Peak!

We see the Kyuubi no Kitsune being sealed into Naruto as well as a look into Hiruzen's plans! Jiraiya and Tsunade try to take Naruto!? Also included cute baby mercenaries!

Actually I'm not sure but this is probably what's gonna happen but these are ideas.

Edit: I'm sorry but after reviewing my story on the website I felt the need to take it down and go over it again. Sorry.

Read and Review!

Ri-Chan out!


End file.
